Once Upon a Time
by musicalmidget
Summary: George left Callie broken and she forgot all that she believed in. It all seemed a fairy tale. She needs someone to believe in again. Mark/Callie


Callie walked the halls of the hospital, her mind on an upcoming case

Callie walked the halls of the hospital, her mind on an upcoming case. She flipped through the patient's chart. As she looked down her raven curls created a dark curtain on either side of her face. She heard a voice behind her and raised her head, turning around.

"How's our best looking ortho resident?" Mark said, wearing the trademark McSteamy grin. Callie arched her eyebrow.

"No, boob jobs today?" she asked. Mark clutched his hands to his chest.

"I'm hurt Torres. " he said, in a fake hurting tone. Callie smacked his arm.

"You really need some new pick up lines."

"No I don't. They work. I've slept with nearly every nurse in this hospital."

"Oh so that's why they've formed a fan club on hating you?"

"You a member cause I can give you some free club member activities."

"No Mark, I am not sleeping with you."

"Aww come on, you've seen what I can do. You know you want a second go at this."

"Umm, no."

"Oh you know you do."

"Goodbye Mark." She said, and pushed by him, laughing as she walked away. Mark smiled, thinking he was close to breaking her wall down. He turned on his heel and went about his day.

Callie on the other hand walked into the cafeteria, jonsing for a cup of coffee and a muffin. She had skipped breakfast that morning and the hunger pains were starting to get to her. She walked up to the line and sighed at the line. Being the sport she was, she stepped into the line. Instead of listening to the idle chatter of her co-workers, she pulled out her iPod and put the ear buds into place. She searched through the list of songs finally deciding on AC/DC. She closed her eyes and lightly bobbed her head to the beat of the song.

When she opened her eyes again she was greeted with a not so pleasant site. There they were, the two people responsible for her tears at night, George and Izzie. The site of alone wouldn't bother her, but seeing them across the room, mere inches from each other and giggling like idiots got to her. She felt the tears sting behind her eyes. She shut off her iPod and stuffed it into the pocket of her lab coat. She looked around the cafeteria, looking for her quickest route of an exit. She could feel a few of her tears spill over and fall down her cheeks. As she wiped them away she pushed through the crowd and left the cafeteria. She tried door after door, in search of a place to cry alone finally shoving passed a stunned Mark to get into an on-call room.

"Callie?" Mark called after her, but the door was quickly slammed shut. Mark grew concerned and followed her. His heart lurched at the site of Callie lying on the bottom bunk in a fetal position, clutching a pillow and sobbing. Callie jumped as his arms surrounded her body and relaxed at the feeling of his body pressed against her.

"Shhh, it's ok." He whispered and laid his head right next to hers. Callie grabbed his hands and pulled them tightly to her chest, crying harder. Mark pulled her into him and held her as her body shivered from the intense crying. The sound was gut wrenching and painful for him to hear. He just whispered to her, trying to comfort her.

"Callie, what happened?" he asked, softly. Callie sobbed, trying to catch her breath to talk to him.

"I…George…Izzie…" she started but her sobbing, got the best of her and she was unable to form the words to tell him. She wanted to tell him. Mark drew in a long breath and let it out slowly. He knew his anger would get the best of him. He hated what those two had done to her.

"It's ok Callie, you don't have to say anything. Just calm down and try to rest." He said softly, raising his hand and brushing the hair from her face. Callie managed a small nod. A few minutes later, Mark was relieved to hear her breathing even out a bit, but she still let small hiccup sobs escape. Mark lightly played with her hair as she slept. He was thankful for the slow day. After a while Mark himself fell asleep.

A few hours later Callie stirred in her sleep, causing Mark to wake up. He watched as she fluttered her eyes open and wince at the flood of light coming thorough the small window. He imagined she had a headache from hell. Mark reached over and rubbed her temple, but she jumped away from him.

"Callie?" he asked. Callie pulled away from him and sat up.

"Mark, how long have you been here?" she asked, pushing her hair behind her.

"Awhile," he smiled, and when she gave him a confused look, he sighed and relented, "I came in here after you pushed me away... when you were running out of the cafeteria." She still looked at him strangely, her eyebrows raised, "You were crying... and I... held you when you fell asleep. I didn't want to leave you alone in that state of mind." He explained, sitting up. Callie backed away from him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?"

"Callie, I've always cared about you. You're my best friend since Derek and that friendship I think has grown into more. I'm falling in love with you." He explained, raising his thumb and tracing it across her cheek. She pushed his hand away and got off of the bed.

"Don't." she whispered, backing against a wall as he got up.

"Don't what Callie? Care?"

"No, don't care. I…I can't, I'm sorry." She said, and left before he could say another word. Mark sighed and mentally smacked himself.

"Way to go idiot, you scared her off." He muttered to himself. He knew better than to tell her how he actually felt. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing, before he walked out of the room.

Days passed and Callie had completely withdrawn herself from Mark. She did everything possible to avoid him at all costs. Everyone that knew them well enough, knew that something was up.

Cristina noticed that every night that instead of Callie going out with Mark or Hahn, she stayed at home, moping on the couch. Tonight was no exception. She walked into the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Callie looked up from her laptop and raised an eyebrow. Cristina put her jacket on the table and walked into the living room, standing in front of Callie, her arms folded firmly across her chest.

"Bad day?" Callie asked, as she closed her laptop.

"What's up with you and McSteamy?" Cristina asked.

"Excuse me?" Callie asked as she set the computer on the table in front of her.

"You and McSteamy, you know the guy that you've been going out with almost every night since you moved in here." She said, making it sound like Callie was completely insane.

"We are not dating." She said, calmly. Cristina let out a short laugh.

"What?" Callie asked, slightly confused.

"You could have fooled me."  
"Cristina, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You and the manwhore of Seattle Grace."

"There's nothing going on with us."

"Right and I'm sleeping with Hahn."

"I'm serious Cristina. There is nothing going on between Mark and me. Just drop it."

"Have you been sneaking into the medicine supply or are you just that clueless?"

"Apparently I'm clueless, so please, pull me from my state of ignorance." She said, opening her hands, giving Cristina the floor to explain herself. Cristina sighed, rolling her eyes as she sat down on the table.

"Good lord. Ok, you say the two of you aren't dating but let me tell you you're body language and the way you're acting because you're not speaking to him, tell me otherwise. You two are practically inseparable and don't make me tell you about the way you watch him when he's not looking and vice versa, I may vomit if I have to explain that." Cristina explained. Callie shook her head and laughed.

"You are the one that's insane. We are not like that." She said, but Cristina wasn't buying it. She gave Callie a "you expect me to believe that" look. Callie opened her mouth to say something but she then closed it back.

"Damn it!" Callie hollered, throwing her self against the back of the couch, her arms flying above her head.

"Give the girl a cookie, she's finally figured it out!" Cristina said, only to get a scowl from Callie.

"Shut up."

"Fine, but you are getting your ass out of my apartment and going to him. I'm sick of your moping." She said, standing up. He grabbed Callie's arms and pulled her up from the couch, as best she could.

"No, I can't. I was an ass. He said things to me and I ran."

"Oooo, big surprise there. You have a bad case of open mouth and insert foot. Now ge in the shower!" she demanded, shoving Callie toward the bathroom. Callie obliged her and got into the shower.

Mark was in the same situation as Callie. He was sprawled on his bed, laptop in front of him clad in a pair of sweat pants. He stared at the screen, as if it would work itself. He was pulled back to reality when he heard a knock on his door. He rolled to his back then sat up climb off the bed. After popping his back he walked to the door and opened it.

"I come bearing gifts." Callie said, holding up a brown paper bag in one hand and a pizza in the other. Mark stepped to the side, opening the door further, allowing her to walk past him. Callie set the bag and pizza on the table and pulled off her coat.

"Callie, I…" he started, but Callie stopped him, by pressing her lips softly against his. When she pulled away mark looked down at her confused.

"Umm, what was that?" he asked.

"My apology."

"For what?"

"Being a total ass. Forgive me?" she asked, as she nervously bit her nail. Mark had always though that was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Look, Callie I didn't mean to scare you. I shouldn't have said anything. Not like that." He stated.

"Would you just shut up already or do I have to kiss you again?" she said with a small smile.

"Ok, I'm quiet." He said, and zipped the invisible sipper on his lips. Callie laughed and shook her head.

"Thank you. When I was with George, I believed in so many things; miracles, love and that anything was possible. But when he told me about what he did and that he was choosing her over me, he crushed everything. I didn't think I could ever find that again. But it took, a crying fest, and a snarky roommate to make me realize that it was possible to find all of those things again. Don't sit there and think that I'm making no sense, because right now I don't care if I am or not. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, God why is this so hard." Callie explained. She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling trying to find the words she was trying to tell him. Mark stood up and walked closer to her.

"Callie, you don't…" he said, as he started to put her arms around her. She pushed him away.

"Damn it Mark, I love you!" she yelled. Mark stepped back and resisted the urge to laugh, but Callie saw the smirk come across his face. She reached beside her and grabbed a pillow from the bed, throwing it at him.

"This is not funny!" she said, falling into a fit of laughter herself. Mark caught the pillow and tossed it back. Callie was prepared with the other pillow from the bed and smacked it away. Mark retrieved his pillow and ran toward her. Callie screamed and jumped onto the bed to cross to the other side, since he was blocking the path to the door. Mark lunged onto the bed and caught her ankles causing her to fall face first onto the mattress. He climbed onto her and began to tickle her.

"Mark…stop…can't breathe!" she said between fits of giggles. She kicked her legs behind his head, nearly coming in contact with the back of his head. Mark stilled long enough for her to turn over and look up at him. He put all of his weight on his knees and leaned over, softly kissing her.

"Just for the record. I love you too." He said, as he pulled away. Callie's face got even redder as she smiled widely up at him.

"It's nice to hear that after I've said it." She said, softly.

"Well get used to it." He said, and then resumed his attack on her. Callie laughed and squirmed beneath him as he tickled every inch of her.

"This isn't fair! Let me up!" she yelled, but Mark laughed and shook his head. Callie looked up at him and raised her eyebrow as he stopped.

"Mark Sloan, if you don't get off of me, you will never get me in this bed." She said, sternly. Mark released her and climbed off the bed.

"You win!" he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Thought you'd see it my way. Now how about we eat. I brought pizza and beer." She suggested and got up from the bed. Mark opened the pizza box and smiled.

"Pepperoni, extra cheese and mushrooms. My favorite. You know how to make up to a person don't you?" he said, as he took a slice for himself.

"You don't think I'd be able to get forgiveness if I came over with my favorite pizza now do you?" she said, taking the slice he was now offering her.

"You would have been thrown out. I don't know how you can eat olives and onions on your pizza. That's just gross." He said, before he took a bite of his pizza. Callie shrugged and bit into her piece.

A 16-inch pizza and six pack later; Mark and Callie were propped against the headboard, watching a movie on the television. Mark was about to say something about the movie when he noticed that the weight on his shoulder had increased. He looked over and smiled at Callie. She was sound asleep against his shoulder. He turned a little, catching her as she began to fall to the bed. He laid her against the replaced pillow and kissed her forehead.

"I really do love you callie." He whispered, before turning off the television and lying down next to her. Callie mumbled softly and cuddled against him, until her head was on top of his chest. Mark grinned like a fool and kissed the top of her head as played with her hair until he fell asleep.


End file.
